Ebonwumon
Summary Ebonwumon is an Animal Digimon whose names and design are derived from the mythological Black Tortoise of the North (玄武 Xuán Wǔ?), known in Japan as "Genbu" (げんぶ?), with "Ebon" as a reference to that name. It is the "Digimon Sovereign" that guards the North, and commands the Deva Vikaralamon, Kumbhiramon, and Vajramon. It uses phantasmagoric water techniques, and as the oldest of the Four Sovereigns, it possesses a gentle personality. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C Name: Ebonwumon, Xuanwumon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but regarded as Male Age: Existed since ancient times Classification: Mega-Level Vaccine-Type Holy Beast Digimon, Digimon Sovereign, Black Tortoise of the North Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Regeneration (Low Godly. Inherited from Vajramon who could regenerate despite having his data, which includes his mind and soul, disassembled), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Immortality (Types 1, and 3), Matter Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Life Force Absorption, Duplication, Sealing, Weapon Mastery, Resistance to Existence Erasure. Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (One of the Four Holy Beast, responsible for creating a layer that transcends almost all levels of existence of the Digital World, being below only Yggdrasil making it a 9 Dimensional realm as there are several layer before it similar in nature to the World of the Eaters which is a higher dimension that's above even the Digital World. Its own existence composes part of the Digital World Balance, thus maintaining the balance in the whole Multiverse, and in case its power decreases, the Multiverse will collapse. Comparable to other Four Holy Beasts. All info is detailed in this blog) Speed: Immeasurable (Should be as fast as Megidramon) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Very high Range: Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: As one of the oldest entities in the Digital World, Ebonwumon is extremely knowledgeable about its working and the denizens that live within it. He is also an immensely skilled combatant, guarding the north with the same authority as Zhuqiaomon, who is thought to be omnipotent to those under his rule. Nevertheless, he is also the most reasonable and kind amongst the Sovereigns, and is not blinded by any sort of pride or bigotry in his decisions in politics and in combat, but will not become aggressive unless his hand is forced. Weaknesses: Ebonwumon is very gentle and will not actively fight unless truly provoked. It's Digicores are out in the open. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Overwrite:' All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Mugen:' (霧幻? lit. "Misty Illusion"): Displays an illusion which generates a dark mist around the opponent, destroying their spirit and making them hallucinate. *'Kokuhyo:' (黒雹 Kokuhyou?, lit. "Black Hail"): Generates massive black hailstones that rain on his targets to crush and freeze them. *'Souryūha:' (双竜波? lit. "Double-Dragon Wave"): Sends out two massive waves of water in the shape of twin dragons to attack his opponent. Notable Inherited Skills *'Krimíśa:' Creates six copies of itself to seal its opponent in a hexagram barrier before smashing them with its Bǎo Chǔ. *'Roku Bunshin:' Creates six clones of itself that tackle the opponent. *'Bǎo Chǔ:' Leaps at the opponent to stab them with its Bǎo Chǔ. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Turtles Category:Water Users Category:Illusionists Category:Plant Users Category:Ice Users Category:Immortals Category:Good Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Gods Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Toei Animation Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Matter Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Life Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users